


Don’t go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me

by RocioWrites



Series: KyoKao Week 2019 [7]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, KyoKao Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Day 7: Tradition/Celebration“Happy anniversary.” He says on his lips, eyes lidded and charged with heat and impatience.It sends a shiver down Kaoru’s spine, pleasure pooling on the low of his abdomen. There’s magic in the way still after all this time, Kyouya saying that in his husky voice makes Kaoru weak at the knee.“Happy anniversary.” Kaoru replies, smile loose and giddy. “Thank you for putting up with me for another year.” And he doesn’t care if he sounds pitiful or what, he means it. He means it every time, every year.





	Don’t go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me

Contrary to popular belief, they don’t really commit wholeheartedly to celebrations and traditions. They do partake in them, organize them even when it’s their responsibility. However, it’s more like following the flow of events because its easier.

And it’s funny because knowing the people they know, being part of the families they’re part of, and being friends with that lot of nerds, well, there’s always something to celebrate – be it a successful business, a birthday or something more silly when Tamaki is involved. And they participate all the same.

To be honest, Kyouya thought once that this would be a topic where they would disagree, Kaoru’s Hitachiin nature dictating parties and celebrations constantly. But in fact, he’s reserved in that regard as well. Kaoru plays and shows off and throws excellent parties, and yet somehow they’re always for others and not for himself. Kyouya refuses to listen to the tiny voice in his mind murmuring that’s probably low self esteem or guilt or both, they’ll deal with it as it presents itself, that’s that; just like they’ve been doing for his own demons.

So, not fans of celebrations.

Still, there’s one thing Kyouya will mark on his calendar every year, it’s very important. It’s a _thank you for staying with me_ , maybe. Or a way to prove he values Kaoru above everything else. He makes time for this specific day, whatever it takes. After all, one must prioritize and Kaoru comes first.

Oh. No innuendo intended.

Although it’s true.

*

Kyouya doesn’t go extraordinarily big on this, Kaoru will be always grateful for it. He wouldn’t be able to take it if Kyouya pulled some of the bullshit Tamaki does – like, yes, it’s romantic and Haruhi deserves every overpriced dinner and every expensive gift, every trip abroad. But Kaoru doesn’t really want that much scandal, even if the only ones who believe him are Hikaru and Kyouya.

He’s so very okay with Kyouya taking the day off, lazing in bed, maybe going to see some random movie, fancy dinner and amazing sex after. It’s the best he could ask for. And Kyouya gets it.

He’s happy with this, with their privacy and low profile. Oh Kaoru will play like a wild card, and act in front of the press or certain persons, Hitachiins are performers and there’s no denying it. Yet, there are things that are only for himself. Kyouya’s devotion is one of them.

*

It starts simply, lunch with their friends. They don’t even say it’s their anniversary. If any of the others remember, no one says a thing. Mitsukuni does pat Kaoru’s arm with intent and the proudest smile on his childish face, it makes him blush. And Haruhi plants a kiss on his and Kyouya’s cheek as they go.

Later, Hikaru sends his own congratulations. In the group chat. The rest get on with it and by dinner time, Fuyumi had text them too.

It isn’t what other couples of their status would do, this secrecy. They don’t care. A big stupid celebration to tell the world they’ve been together for another year seems unbearable.

The dinner proceeds without much flurry, a lovely restaurant, excellent food and even more excellent wine. It always makes Kaoru wonder how Kyouya finds these places, but the other never discloses.

And when they’re back at their apartment, happy and satiated, Kyouya pins him carefully against their bedroom wall and kisses him deep and meaningful, they taste like red wine and something perfunctory sweet from the dessert they ate.

“Happy anniversary.” He says on his lips, eyes lidded and charged with heat and impatience.

It sends a shiver down Kaoru’s spine, pleasure pooling on the low of his abdomen. There’s magic in the way still after all this time, Kyouya saying that in his husky voice makes Kaoru weak at the knee.

“Happy anniversary.” Kaoru replies, smile loose and giddy. “Thank you for putting up with me for another year.” And he doesn’t care if he sounds pitiful or what, he means it. He means it every time, every year.

Kyouya’s hands feel cold on the nape of his neck, he doesn’t complain though. Those long fingers pull him into another kiss, slower this time, more sensual. Kyouya never has a come back to Kaoru’s thank you, there’s no need for it. They both know how reciprocated their feelings are. And besides, it’s not like they’re the best at verbal communication.

The hungry kiss and exploring hands are honest enough for them.

“I got you something.” And _that_ is a surprise.

They occasionally gift each other things but it isn’t a tradition, they don’t indulge that much in presents.

Kaoru arches an eyebrow, amused and curious. Kyouya gives him a smile, he must be thinking Kaoru looks like a cat ready to pounce out of curiosity when presented with a new toy.

He clears his throat. “Really? What is it?” Kaoru can’t help to ask. “I got you nothing…”

It puts a smirk in Kyouya’s face and he looks so hot and devious, for a moment Kaoru imagines all kind of sex toys for a gift. Well, there’s always a next time – and if he’s really feeling it, there isn’t even a need to wait for next year, he can buy something fun tomorrow.

“You are my present.”

Of course he’d say that. Sappy as it is, it makes warmth blossom in Kaoru’s chest.

Taking him by the hand, they reach the bed to sit and make out idly for long minutes, lazy and intimate, they know each other so well.

By the time they break apart, Kyouya has lost his tie and his shirt is already open, he thinks a few buttons are unfortunately missing. Kaoru isn’t in a much better shape, shirt open and off of his shoulders, clinging to his wrists because they were too distracted to undo the buttons there and divest Kaoru properly.

In all honesty, Kaoru has even forgot about the gift, it comes back slowly when Kyouya plants a last chaste kiss and gets up.

It’s a violet bag Kyouya produces from out of their closet, and how he hid it there escapes Kaoru completely. It looks like it contains a huge book, not long in pages but large in size. He imagines a fashion book or maybe one of those books about important painters, those are always great.

With a heavy sigh, Kyouya sits back down. His hair is quite a mess and his lips are red – Kaoru must look much the same.

“This is probably—” Kyouya begins, and cuts himself off.

“What is it?” Kaoru probes when long seconds pass by without the other elaborating.

A deep breath and Kyouya seems to regain his confidence. “This is probably a weird thing to give you, so I apologize in advance.” Kaoru blinks. “However, I really want you to have it. So please accept it.”

Kaoru’s mouth forms a silent o. That was indeed a weird disclaimer. An unnecessary one at that, Kaoru will take whatever Kyouya wants to give him.

“Thank you.” He finally manages to utter and with a sort of shyness uncommon on them, Kyouya gives him the bag and Kaoru takes it.

It has a red ribbon and a small rectangular card that says _For Kaoru. With love, Kyouya_.

There’s no enough patience in his body to torture them both so he opens it promptly and swiftly takes out the content.

A drawing notebook. Kaoru has plenty of them, Hikaru too. Damn, he knows Kyouya is also very talented in this regard and must own a few for himself. The cover is all black with tiny dark gray dots almost impossible to make out in the escarse contrast between both colors. The weird part is that it looks used. Not destroyed, it just feels soft, battered from use but cared for, loved even.

“What—” But all the air is sucked out of his lungs in shock.

It is a used notebook, yes. Kyouya’s used drawing notebook. Full of drawings of Kaoru.

“Oh. Oh wow.” Kaoru whispers, fascinated.

Every page. Every damned page has a drawing of him. The first ones show him in his Ouran High School uniform, laughing openly, so young and careless.

Swallowing against the sudden lump in his throat, he keeps turning the pages. He recognizes some as being inspired by pictures they took for the Host Club Magazine. It slowly morphs into an adult version of himself, there’s one he’s sure is based on the photoshoot for Hikaru’s perfume - and damn Kyouya, how the fuck did he know that was Kaoru and not Hikaru? The hottest flush he’s ever had in his life settles on his face, his neck too probably.

The way his drawn self smiles and makes eye contact with however he’s looking at, sweet Lord, Kaoru doesn’t know how to react.

But he can’t put the book aside and Kyouya isn’t saying a word either, it’s all heavy and warm and Kaoru could die from embarrassment right here.

And as it progresses, he realizes the last ones depict him lying in bed, basically naked and asleep. Kyouya has been drawing him at night.

“I’m sorry.” Kyouya says out of the blue, he also has an adorable blush on his cheek and nose, the glasses do nothing to hide it.

Kaoru takes a deep breath. “What for?” His voice comes out strangled so he clears his throat. “What for?” He repeats neatly, steadier.

“That thing goes back to our high school years.” Kyouya points out like Kaoru wasn’t smart enough to recognize himself.

“I noticed.” A self-sabotaging part of himself wants to ask where he keeps Tamaki’s drawings. He does his best to trample that part into submissive silence. “I—” He bites his lips, Kyouya looks handsome disheveled and flushed and it’s very distracting. “I’m flattered. And impressed, you are very talented.”

“Not the point.” Kyouya says matter of factly. “But thank you.”

“I’ve still got to discover something you’re bad at.” Kaoru teases.

“I’m bad at giving gifts.”

Kyouya takes the book and bag and puts them aside, managing to sort of keep going from where they left off. Taking care of Kaoru’s wrist buttons dutifully and finally taking the garment off.

“Kyouya.” He calls, because he sincerely is flattered and wishes to know what moved Kyouya to give him this, does he have more drawing notebooks filled with Kaoru? Or even other drawings? “You’ve always given me the best gifts.”

He looks up, glasses sliding down his nose. Kaoru reciprocates by taking care of Kyouya’s shirt as well and soon they’re at the same stage of undress.

“You don’t have to lie, I knew it’d be… strange to let you see that book - I just very much confessed to you that I’ve found you beautiful since we were teens, with a side touch of stalking and watching you sleep in my bed.” It makes Kaoru snort. “Either way, I wanted you to have it.”

“And I appreciate it. I really do. I happen to think this is one of the most romantic things you’ve ever given me, thank you.”

“You don’t have to make fun of me.”

“I’m not! I’m honest, I think this is a great and romantic gift.” Kaoru offers a bashful smile. “I wish you’d told me sooner though. I mean, I can pose for you.”

Kyouya rolls his eyes. “If you make that Titanic joke I’m divorcing you.”

It tears a startled laugh out of Kaoru’s throat. Thankfully it’s starting to feel like it’s easy to breathe once again, the embarrassment dying down naturally.

“Okay, so you won’t draw me like one of your french girls then?” He teases all the same.

The corner of Kyouya’s lip move upwards enough to know he’s amused but he takes his mobile phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his contacts, all faked annoyance. “I’m calling my civil lawyer right now.”

Kaoru laughs some more and takes the offending phone. “Oh shut it, you love me too much to divorce me.” He says merrily, and leaves the device on the bedside table.

Such declaration puts a soft wistful expression in Kyouya’s face. He licks his lips and nods. “Indeed, I love you. Too much, I’d dare to say.”

 _Oh_.

It makes Kaoru launch himself at Kyouya, one hand on dark hair and the other on his cheek, directing the kiss a bit.

It isn’t like Kaoru doesn’t know this fact, there isn’t any doubts about Kyouya loving him (or him loving Kyouya in return), and still there’s something so powerful and special in hearing it, in Ootori Kyouya putting himself on the spot and declaring his feelings and intentions so explicitly. It puts that tingly sensation in Kaoru’s chest that makes him equal parts infatuated and horny.

Kyouya takes him in strides, caressing his back and at last settling his hands on a slim waist. His hands are cold but it’s unimportant.

They continue to kiss, with such longing that it almost feels as if they would die if they stopped. Anniversaries are usually hungry affairs, yes, but it’s different tonight, there’s something else, an electricity of sorts. And God, Kaoru loves Kyouya showing his vulnerability, he wants to have Kyouya’s drawing book, he wants to have and cherish everything Kyouya might want to give him.

A hand on his zipper brings him back, making him achingly aware of his hard on. Both lacking oxygen but neither really caring.

“Kyouya…” He moans, because that teasing hand should be helping him get rid of his pants, and no, it’s just killing him slowly with feathery touches.

“Yes dear?” That nickname will always make him whine.

He wants to beg for Kyouya to fucking undress him, to touch him until he can no longer take it. He wants _Kyouya_. All of him. “I love you.” He says instead. It’s heated and he has barely any coherency in his brain, but he _needs_ to say it. “I’ll pose for you, I will be your goddamned muse if you want to.” Kyouya blinks, lost for a moment. “Please tell me you’ll draw me again?”

Kyouya exhales, refocuses and finally begins to work on Kaoru’s zipper. “I’ve never stopped.” It’s another confession. Kaoru feels more heat reach his face if it’s even possible. “It’ll be my honor if you’d be my model.”

Kaoru bites his lips and nods. Another kiss later, and they’re standing up clumsily, both too aroused to stretch this any longer or add any grace to it at all. This is about satisfaction and love, there’s no room for grace to be honest.

Since Kyouya requires extra minutes, unbuckling and taking off both trousers and underwear, Kaoru uses this advantage to pick up the lube and condoms from the bottom drawer.

When they finally meet, naked, skin on skin, it’s glorious. Kyouya lays him down delicately, landing himself on top even more carefully. And he hastily smacks the book and its bag out of bed.

“Nooo.” Kaoru protests, a snicker just behind it.

The sound of his present crashing onto the floor drowns out the “Hush.” that Kyouya instructs.

“Only you could gift something so meaningful and then throw it like that in a fit of passion.” He presses teasingly and reaches for Kyouya’s glasses.

“Leave it.” Kyouya orders and takes his hand away, placing a kiss on the palm and knuckles before depositing it on the bed. “I want to see you.”

“Ah.” Kaoru breathes out a satisfied sound that’s a mix of agreement and surprise. “Then watch.”

His Hitachiin smirk is always a cheeky, devilish thing; in this context? It’s plain lascivious. He’s turned on, he’s in love, he’s celebrating the only thing worth celebrating.

Kyouya lets go, grinning on his own accord, and makes himself comfortable in bed. Watching with intense focus. “Show me.” He encourages and Kaoru can’t help but notice how Kyouya is also excited beyond belief, if his aroused cock is anything to go by.

How after all these years, they still find each other so attractive and exciting is amazing, Kaoru doesn’t want this spell to vanish.

After fumbling with the cap of the bottle of lube, Kaoru manages to coat his fingers properly. Kyouya leans up and gives him a kiss, taking the lube from him. An expectant arched eyebrow moves Koaru to land himself on Kyouya’s lap, the clean hand on his shoulder for support.

Reaching behind is easy, well-practiced. Kyouya usually preps him but having him lying on his back, watching earnestly his every move, is intoxicating.

The way Kyouya splays his hands on his hips and lower back, so reverently, like he’s caressing the most expensive porcelain in the world, with eyes completely blown out… it makes Kaoru shiver even before touching himself.

“You are gorgeous.” Kyouya ventures when Kaoru is starting to tease himself open, opting to knead the flesh of his buttocks as if the extra stimulation wasn’t driving Kaoru crazy.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” He counteracts jokingly, managing a finger inside.

He’s a show off, he adores to perform, yet here and now, he’s just going for functionality, he can’t get ready quick enough.

Kyouya seems mesmerized. Entranced. Observing him with hungry eyes and avid hands.

They’re both sweaty, hot and bothered and Kaoru gets another digit inside himself, mewling or making some similar and shameful sound. Kyouya’s hands take to wander, circling his belly button with a playful thumb, pressing into his ribs firmly and tender like he wanted to pierce his skin bluntly and take his heart in his hands. Kaoru feels feverish, he wants to tell Kyouya he already has his heart in his hands, has had it for himself for so long.

When those hands find his nipples, Kaoru positively moans uncaring for who might hear. The scissoring becomes a bit more frantic.

“I wish I could draw you right now.” The comment startles Kaoru to the point that he stills his movements. Kyouya isn’t as merciful, and pinches his left nipple relentlessly.

Kaoru swallows against his dry throat and sits back up, easing the weight out of his left arm. He presents his hand and Kyouya obediently pours more lube on his fingers which distracts him from Kaoru’s chest. It feels like they breath in tandem, not enough clear air, it’s all tainted by heat and lust. They won’t last, Kaoru thinks absentmindedly, but he couldn’t care any less.

Three fingers burn for a few seconds, so he stays put and inches down asking for a kiss that Kyouya would sincerely never deny.

“I want to draw you like this.” Kyouya claims in a whisper, right against Kaoru’s lip. He keens, starting to move his fingers. Kaoru can’t even know if Kyouya is actually seeing, his glasses are smudged and maybe even a bit fogged. “I want to draw you flushed from the tip of your ear to your chest until your happy trail distracts me, mouth slack and waiting for me to kiss it, to bite your lips.” Kaoru’s mouth do fall open at this. “I want to draw you in climax.”

“Oh fuck.” His back arches on its own accord, the guttural sound escaping without permission, toes curling.

Kyouya’s sexy smile sharpens. “That good, huh?” Kaoru nods and brushes his fingers in the same spot again, pleasure striking like a lightening. “See? Right that expression I want to draw.” Kaoru stops, blinks his eyes back to focus, God, he loves that smirk on Kyouya’s face. “Will you let me?”

“God, Kyouya, _yes_.” One last in and out and he deems preparation time finished.

There’s no need to order Kyouya around, he knows exactly what to do and while Kaoru wipes his hand on the sheet, he’s opening the condom and putting it on. Another appliance of lubrication, this time on Kyouya, and they’re scrambling for a good position.

Kaoru doesn’t give a fuck, he wants to ride this piece of man that’s his, that loves him and celebrates him and wants to draw him coming, of all the possible things.

Despite all the desperation and need, Kyouya grabs him by the hips and helps Kaoru sink down slowly and carefully. As it is, they could go violent and fast, but that’s never how it is, Kyouya enjoys the torture of slow and suffocatingly intimate. Kaoru does as well, in a strange play of pleasure and pain – his body screams _yes_ , the pleasure is undeniable; still there’s an aspect of pain in that necessity of unmasked intimacy. It’s always hard (ha! pun intended) for them, because they’re used to build façades and knit webs of half truths around them; strip it all away to meet each other fully is just as much reward as the sex itself.

Kyouya’s gasped moan cuts that train of thought, finally joined, breath ragged and muscles sore. It feels amazing like every fucking time.

A heartbeat later, Kaoru is moving. In circles at first, testing the overwhelming sensation of being full. And when he can’t take it anymore, he manages to find the strength to move in the way they both need him to.

Steadying himself on the other’s chest, he takes a breath to appreciate this, gray eyes only on him. And for the first time Kaoru realizes Kyouya watches him as if he’s memorizing every movement and gesture Kaoru makes… and how many times has he looked at him like that? How many times Kaoru was too preoccupied with the easy satisfaction of sex to notice Kyouya absorbing every detail?

“Faster.” He pleads, Kyouya’s strong grip preventing him to speed up the pace.

It’s tortuous, it’s hot, there isn’t enough air in his lungs nor enough blood in his head.

The request has the opposite effect, Kyouya stalls and with an estrategic hand now grabbing him by the nape of his neck, he brings him down for another dirty kiss. They won’t ever tire of tasting each other.

Kaoru soon finds himself lying on top of Kyouya, nose pressed into that point where neck meets shoulder, shuddering from desire and restrain, his neglected cock achingly trapped between their bodies. Kyouya lazily thrusts up into him, a hand on his ass maddeningly interested in leaving finger shaped bruises there. He’s holding onto Kyouya’s arms for dear life, moaning and whining like some sort of sex crazed thing - Kyouya has this effect on him with his ridiculous plan of slow and sensuous and the sweet nothings he’s murmuring on his ear.

“ _Please_.” He tries once more, half-heartedly happy that he’ll leave his own set of fingerprints on Kyouya’s biceps.

“I want…” Kyouya starts. Stops, since he can barely breath. A soft kiss to Kaoru’s temple and the thrusts increase in intensity yet not in pace. “I want to fuck you all night long, I want to make you come so many times you will lose count, even if I have to bring out all the dildos you’ve bought. I want to hear you hoarsely whisper my name over and over again because you’ll be too tired to shout.”

“God!”

Kaoru is used to pet names and declarations of nonsensical romance. This? This is none of that and it’s so very fucking hot. He nods and claws at his arms and shoulders, he bites his neck and trashes in Kyouya’s hold, hiccuping with pleasure every time Kyouya hits his prostate. It’s making him insane.

He needs _more_ and _faster_ and _now_ and he needs Kyouya to stretch this pleasure to the end of their days.

“I want to fuck you until you can’t even tolerate a finger inside you, until even a kiss feels unbearable.” Kyouya plants his feet on the mattress and it becomes more intense, Kaoru feels that if Kyouya lets go of him, he’ll scatter into a million pieces, completely undone. “And then I’ll fuck you once more, just so you can cry out those weak protests of pleasured pain that I know you desire so much.”

“I can’t take it, Kyouya!” His hand scurries however it can to find his cock, he strokes it once, twice and then proceeds to grip the base tight, he wants Kyouya to keep going.

So Kyouya stops. “Oh I’m sure you can take it. This and more.” He proclaims, all panted promises of decadence, and Kaoru can make out the grin on his voice. “Here.” He cautiously helps Kaoru to move aside, once again laying him down onto the bed.

Fuck, Kaoru is still in one piece, breathing heavily, hand on his member, eyes blown out and unfocused… this _is_ too much. Kyouya isn’t much better either to be honest. Nonetheless, Kyouya is _glowing_. He applies some lube on Kaoru’s cock and the noise Kaoru makes is feral, pornographic even, the cool lube on his hot sensitive skin. Another full body shiver and he’s stroking way too forcefully to last, Kyouya lets him.

Another dollop of lube for Kyouya’s cock and Kaoru wants to scoff, seriously? How much more slickness do they need? They’re already drenched in sweat! Yes, yes, it’s not the same but goddammit, Kaoru needs Kyouya back in him _now_.

“Hurry!” He manages to utter, completely wrecked.

And as they settle anew, Kyouya still has strength in him to lift Kaoru’s leg and hook them over his own shoulders. It makes Kaoru feel exposed and cold for a moment, soon replaced by the warmth of Kyouya’s body pressed intimately closed.

Sliding inside is as comfortable as ever.

His glasses are perched at the tip of his nose, and Kaoru has to wonder if he’s able to see as he wanted, tempted as he is to take them off.

One hand clutching the sheets and the other trying to find a rhythm that matches Kyouya’s.

“After that…” It seems Kyouya’s planning on keeping that dirty talk up, Kaoru sends a thankful prayer to whichever deity that put this idea in his mind. “I… I’ll draw you after that.” How he’s increasing the pace and talking at the same time, Kaoru doesn’t know, but he’s so invested in this escenario. “Once you’re so very spent, lying on the bed like a rag doll, hickeys and semen everywhere.” He pauses, rearranges his grip on Kaoru’s legs and keeps going. “I want to immortalize that look of yours, complete debauchery, depravity at its best.”

“ _Kyouya!_ ”

He spits on his hand and helps Kaoru finish himself off, stroking purposefully.

Kaoru can’t think, can’t speak a whole coherent sentence. He’s only aware of Kyouya around him, inside him, whispering erotic filth, painting the most triple x fantasy Kaoru could come up with. He truly can’t take it anymore, it’s way too much, he’s going to burst, he’s going to scatter himself in thousand of pieces, his body is going to give up and he’s going to die as the happiest man alive.

He’s lost, done for.

With a pitiful loud sound, he comes, on their joined hands and his chest. Kyouya, the bastard, brings his hand to his face and licks his release while making eye contact and Kaoru can’t help the whine, oversentized as he is, chest tight and muscles spasming.

“Come on, babe.” He encourages, a barely there command. And Kyouya takes his cue, fucking into him in earnest, every feeble moan is breathier than the last, and Kaoru throws his arm over his face, incapable of keep watching Kyouya.

God, he wants to memorize him like this too. Full sex demon mode on, exhaling noisily and elaborated, glasses useless as they’re way too fogged up and way too low on his nose. The slapping sound of flesh against flesh is so obscene now that Kyouya is giving it to him hard and fast, his legs tremble, his whole body does, he’s oversensitive – it’ll be shortly, Kaoru knows.

With a sharp last hiss, Kyouya stills and promptly collapses.

Long minutes pass by, Kaoru isn’t recovered yet. Much less Kyouya.

“You okay?” He asks in the end, moving just enough to plop right beside Kaoru. Mechanically, he takes care of the condom, taking if off and tying it, and with a flick of his wrist, it lands on Kyouya’s shirt on the floor. Kaoru makes a face, that will stain but he can’t muster any kind of will in him to complain. “It was already ruined. You teared most of its buttons off.” He explains easily, unperturbed by the fact.

He should apologize, maybe even promise to get him a new one or something. All that Kaoru can do is look disgruntledly at the shirt, trying hard to ignore the condom resting on it.

“Kaoru.” Kyouya calls. “Are you okay?”

Ah, yes, right, he didn’t answer that.

“I love you.” Kaoru replies instead. He really is going for a mischievous smile but probably it only looks dopey and too pleased. “That was great, happy anniversary.”

Kouya chuckles and gives a humming of agreement. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well my friends this is the end of KyoKao Week, I had such a great time and hope you did too! Simply loved how this tiny corner of the fandom was brought back to life, thank you all for interacting in any and all the ways you did <3
> 
> Once again, my incommensurable gratitute towards Pilindiel and RhetoricFemme for organizing this week, they have inspired me more than they will ever know, I'm hoping from the bottom of my heart that they're as happy and proud as I am about all the effort they put and how awesome this week turned out to be.
> 
> Sorry for the sappiness and thank you all. See you in my next fic!


End file.
